Relaciones India-Siria
|D= |F= The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the President of Syrian Arab Republic, Dr. Bashar al – Assad, in New Delhi on June 18, 2008. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office }} Relaciones de India con Siria. Historia El impulso de buscar relaciones con el mundo musulmán en general, y el mundo árabe en particular, se fortaleció a la luz de la partición de la India por motivos religiosos. Particiones religiosas a un lado. la misma perspectiva trajo apoyo para la causa palestina. Además, India siguió una política pro-árabe con respecto al conflicto árabe-israelí con el fin de contrarrestar la influencia paquistaní en la región, así como para garantizar el acceso a los recursos petroleros de Asia occidental. El 14 de julio de 1957, el primer primer ministro indio, Jawaharlal Nehru, visitó Damasco en su camino a los Estados Unidos. Durante la visita, una calle principal (donde actualmente se encuentra la Plaza Umayyad) fue nombrada en su honor para "inmortalizar las relaciones sirio-indias". El Ministro de Estado indio de Información y Radiodifusión, Arun Jaitley, visitó Siria en enero de 2000. Un alto ministro, Murali Manohar Joshi participó en las ceremonias fúnebres del ex presidente Hafez Al-Assad en junio de 2000. El Ministro de Estado de Ciencia y Tecnología, BS Rawat visitó Siria en noviembre de 2000. Jaswant Singh también visitó Siria en enero / febrero de 2001 y Yashwant Sinha visitó Siria en agosto de 2003. El Vice Primer Ministro sirio y el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores Farouk Al-Shara visitaron India en agosto de 2002. El ex primer ministro indio Atal Bihari Vajpayee viajó con una delegación que incluía a su ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, asesor de seguridad nacional y altos funcionarios para una visita oficial de 3 días a Siria, que fue la primera visita de un primer ministro indio después de 15 años. Durante el viaje, Vajpayee y Assad inauguraron conjuntamente el Centro Nacional de Biotecnología de Siria, que se estableció con asistencia india, donde Vajpayee anunció una subvención especial de 1 millón de dólares estadounidenses para el centro. Los dos países también decidieron establecer un Comité Conjunto de Hidrocarburos. Vajpayee también anunció una línea de crédito de US $ 25 millones para el desarrollo del comercio bilateral. Por su parte, Siria también respaldó bilateralmente una resolución de los asuntos India-Pakistán a través del diálogo basado en el Acuerdo Simla (1972) y la Declaración de Lahore (1999), mientras que Vajpayee reiteró el "apoyo de principios de India a las causas palestinas y sirias y los derechos y aspiraciones legítimos en el marco de las Resoluciones del CSNU, así como el principio de 'tierra por paz'. Más recientemente, el ministro de exteriores sirio visitó India y un año más tarde fue seguido por el presidente al-Assad. Después de que Al-Assad se convirtiera en presidente en julio de 2000, su primera delegación ministerial que viajó al extranjero fue a India, encabezada por el entonces viceprimer ministro de Asuntos Económicos e incluyó a los ministros de Planificación, Industria, Ciencia y Tecnología y Educación Superior. Ver también * Relaciones de India * Relaciones de Siria Fuentes Categoría:India-Siria Siria India